XO
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: I love you like XO, you l ove me like XO. You kill me boy XO, I love you like XO. Kames


**Hey guys. So this one-shot is based off of Beyonce's song Xo. The first time I heard this song, I just knew it was made for Kames. If you listen to the song while reading this, you'll understand my current feels. But besides that, I really wanted to add more onto this, but I couldn't really think of what else to add. I might delete this later and rewrite it or just add on..idk it depends how much you all like it. Well enough of my chatter, I hope you all enjoy. : )**

* * *

**XO**

_Your love is bright as ever, even in the shadows. Baby kiss me, before they turn the lights out. _

The sun is setting as the cool fall breeze flows throw Sherwood Park. Sitting on a park bench, mischievous green clashes with shy hazel. James blushes a duty pink breaking eye contact with his blonde lover by looking at the ground. Kendall smiles sweetly, dimples dominating his face as he grips James' chin gently, their lips pressing in a swearing kiss. James places his hands on either side of Kendall's face, turning his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Kendall wraps his arms around the brunette's slender waist, pulling him in closer to his body. His fingers gaze over the soft skin exposed on the tan male's lower back. James suddenly smirks with in the kiss which confuses Kendall. The blonde knits his eyebrows together in confusion the same time James is snatching his dark blue and grey beanie off of his head. James hopes off of his boyfriend's lap, smiling deviously as he takes off towards the playground, giggling the whole way as Kendall shouts after him. The pretty boy ducks under the monkey bars, jumps over a slide. Just as he is about to climb up the stairs, pale arms enclose around his waist, his back crushing into a tone chest. James throws his head back against Kendall's shoulder laughing loudly as the blonde tickles his side.

"Any reason you took my beaning?" Kendall asks lips pressing on James' left ear.

James shivers a bit as he places the beanie on his brunette head. He turns around in his boyfriend's arms, wrapping his own around the slightly shorter boy's neck.

"I wanted to wear it." He says simply, smiling sheepishly.

Kendall rolls his eyes playfully, gently tugging his beanie off of James' head, careful as to not pull the silky locks. He places the beanie back onto his golden hair, pecking James' nose.

"You're already wearing my hoodie. Isn't that enough?" Kendall gestures to the dark blue Hawaiian hoodie snuggled to James' body.

The pretty boy pretends to think it over before smiling wickedly.

"Nope! I want to wear everything!" He playfully begins to lift Kendall's t-shirt, getting a glimpse of the other male's creamy skin.

Kendall shakes his head, taking James' hands into his.

"You're crazy sometimes, baby." He jokes, placing petty kisses to James' tan knuckles.

The pretty boy blushes at the action, hazel eyes sparkling, stomach dancing. James pulls Kendall into a hug, the two embracing each other in silence. When they pull back slightly, their eyes meet. No words are spoken as they let their eyes do the talking, smiles gracing their faces. Kendall breaks the contact as he looks around when the street lights come on. He looks back at James sighing softly.

"I should probably take you home." He whispers. James nods his head, lacing his fingers with Kendall's as the two walk to the blonde's car.

* * *

_Your heart is killing and I'm crashing into it. Baby kiss me, before they turn the lights out. _

"I was in the shower." James says into his cell phone, running a towel over his wet hair. He tosses the dirty towel in his hamper, making a face as his boyfriend's response.

"**Who takes a shower at midnight?" **

James chuckles, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and his American Eagle sweat shirt. His slips them on then flops onto his bed, sitting Indian style and laughing.

"I do. You got a problem with that, Knight?" James smiles, blushing when he hears Kendall laugh on the other end.

"**Actually, I do, **_**Diamond**_**. Now my boyfriend is officially weird." **

"Wow." James says, jaw dropped open but a smile still working at his face.

Kendall chuckles into the phone, **"I was just kidding, babe." **

"Sure," James drags out the word, rolling onto his stomach to get comfortable. "Anyways, what are you doing?" His eyes brows furrow together when he gears a gush of wind blow through the phone.

There is shuffling going on on the other end before Kendall speaks.

"**Nothing."**

It was short and simple and catches James off guard. The pretty boy raises an eyebrow, making his typical 'bitch face' even though Kendall can't see him.

"Seriously?" He questions, voice a bit monotone. James smiles when he hears Kendall huff into the phone.

"**Ugh, fine! I'm sitting on the roof." **

"That's what I thought. And you shouldn't be sitting in the co-" James is cut off by a soft knock on his bedroom door, moments later his mother's head popping into view. "Hold on Kendall. Yes, mom?"

"James it's late and you have school tomorrow. Tell Kendall you'll see him tomorrow and get some sleep." Mrs. Diamond says, walking into her son's room to tuck him to sleep. James rolls his eyes at the action but doesn't stop her. She places a kiss to the brunette males' forehead. "Tell Kendall goodnight and go to sleep."

James just smiles at her, nodding his head. "Ok, night momma." He says cheerily. Mrs. Diamond shakes her head, blowing him a kiss and shutting his door.

James sighs once she is out of sight. He places his phone back to his ear. "Kendall? You still there?"

"**Yes." **Kendall says after a moment of silence.

James finds himself blushing hard at the simple response. He sighs sadly, untangling himself from his bed sheets. "My mom said I have to go to bed." He gets up from his bed, walking across his room to turn his lights off.

"**Wait, James!"** Kendall suddenly exclaims, making James pause mid step.

"What?" James questions, a little startled by Kendall's outburst. Instead of replying, Kendall ends the call which leaves James incredibly confused. James just sighs, flipping his light switch off and makes his way back to his bed. As he flips the bed sheets back, there is movement outside his window. James arches an eyebrow before slowly making his way to his bedroom window. He pulls back the curtains, unlocking his window and slowly creeping it open. Seconds later, Kendall's blonde head pops up, smirking wildly. James slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams as he stares at his boyfriend with wide, hazel eyes, who is crawling throw his window.

"Kendall! What the hell?" James whispers loudly, one hand over his thumping heart the other slapping Kendall on the shoulder.

"Did I scare you?" Kendall teases, trying to hold back a snicker.

James crosses his arms above his chest, glaring at the male before him. "What are you even doing here?" He asks, clearly pissed off.

Kendall straightens up, taking a step forwards to wrap James in his arms. "I missed you." He says sweetly.

James drops his arms, biting his bottom lip to hold back the smile working onto his face. He looks up into Kendall's eyes, gasping as they sparkle under the moon light. "You know my dad will kill you if he finds out you're here, right?"

Kendall just shrugs, smirking like the little rebel he is. James finally cracks a smile as he wraps his arms around Kendall's neck, resting their foreheads together as they gaze into one another's eyes.

"Kendall, kiss me." James whispers and Kendall compels, swooping down to connect their lips together.

* * *

**Well, there was that. Again, I might delete and rewrite this. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
